


Seriously?

by CarnaReade



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Dark Romance, Developing Relationship, Different perspectives, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, Master/Servant, More characters to be added, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yandere, may or may not be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: Sometimes, you do the most ridiculous things for the one you love.





	1. Cu Chulainn x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone introduced Fate/Grand Order to me, I was stuck in a long hell. My brain rebooted itself back to life and so I shall test the waters by putting up this one story first. Better to test the waters than dive recklessly into it, right? If any of the characters are written out of character, please do not kill me. Seriously, don't. I still want to live. And the Fate series has already so many characters that my brain will burst if I try to write stories for all of them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fates franchise.

It all happened so quickly then. Chaotically in the speed of a rollercoaster sending you into this huge mess. You honestly could not believe your eyes. Let alone the three guys that were now lying unconscious in the alley behind the café. One in particular with his ass stuck in the garbage bin and a bloody nose. Your shoulders sinking, you turned to your colleague beside you.

“Seriously?”

“What? They had it coming,” the Lancer scoffed, dematerialising the red spear in his hand. You placed both hands on your hips.

“Did you forget we were not supposed to cause a scene here?” You pushed your fringe back in frustration, sighing. “How am I going to explain this without losing our jobs?”

“We already got the info we need. No point in us sticking around.”

You wondered how you got yourself such a reckless Servant.

“Besides, we have a bigger problem to deal with.” A hand smacked itself against the wall behind you, leading you to red eyes staring down intensely. “What were you doing, flirting with the women at table nine earlier?”

“…Huh?”

“You know what I mean!” Cu exclaimed. “It’s like you suddenly became a different person once you put on the damn suit! Speaking in that kind of voice and kissing their hands…”

“Cu, did you forget what kind of café we were working at?” You deadpanned.

“I know, but you didn’t have to go that far! Thanks to that their boyfriends almost beat you up, Master!”

“I could have taken care of them.”

“That’s not the point!”

You watched as the blue haired Lancer crumbled in utter exasperation. His gaze averted to the side, a grumble leaving his lips.

“It’s funny-” His eyes were on you and you couldn’t help but smile. “-I didn’t think we were so alike.”

Cu stiffened, burning his eyes into your amused expression in disbelief.

“I guess you know how I feel now when it comes to you. Be it you being surrounded by women or enemies,” you mused.

Ducking under his arm, you started to walk away when you felt him grip your shoulder. The moment Cu spun you around, you stood on your toes.

He froze. A smile danced upon your lips. Surprisingly warm and soft. You allowed yourself to feel that fleeting feeling before pulling away from Cu’s surprised face.

“See you back at home, Cu.” You flashed a toothy grin for him just this once, quickly leaving the alley. By then, it didn’t matter what happens next. You just wanted to sink into the feeling of recklessness that hopefully put Cu at ease. Besides, even without you looking…

“Oy, Master. Wait for me!”

You know he was probably grinning too.


	2. Cu Chulainn x Reader (Reversed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with this concept one day and thought... regardless of what I write there will be times the stories I write either end up cute, emotional and sweet or just outright dark and twisted. So any chapter titles with 'Reversed' in it would represent these darker stories. (Warning: May or may not involve a yandere)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fate franchise.

There was a strange smell. Strong and invasive. Your head hurts. Hell, your whole body was aching. Against the pillow, you could only try to register your surroundings.

All of a sudden, you heard it. The metallic jingle of keys.

Click.

The door slammed open.

“Mmmm. Damn, I’m beat.” A man’s voice came from behind, along with approaching footsteps. It was then you recognised what the smell was.

A muffled squeak was forced out of you at the weight pressing against your body. The deep intake of breath and contented exhale against your head reminded you of the reality you were now trapped in.

“Did you miss me, Master?” The sleepy smile pressed against your neck sent shivers down your spine. “I did. Couldn’t stop thinking about you at work.”

The mattress groaned as you were flipped onto your back. Blue and red filled your vision before the taste of cigarettes entered your mouth. You squirmed under his hold.

“Mm, Master…” He rasped between kisses. A smirk forming against your lips once he successfully restrained you with one hand. “…Didn’t think you were excited too.”

The series of buttons popping open sent you panicking. His jeans rubbed against your thrashing legs.

“Oy, oy. No need to get scared, Master.” His shirt landed somewhere on the floor and you caught a glimpse of him licking his lips. “I’ll be nice today.”

Strands of blue hair brushed your cheeks. But it was the strong grip on your left hip that forced you to meet his gaze. Your lips quivered.

“I’m not… your Master.”

Red eyes bore into yours. The next thing you knew, his hand left your hip and caught your right wrist.

“You are now,” the Lancer told you calmly, revealing the burning red symbol imprinted on the top of your right hand. “So stop thinking of running away and take some responsibility for what you did.” His lips curled into a sly smirk. “Master.”

He seared a kiss onto the palm of your hand. Sharp canines dragging down your skin as the Lancer loomed over you.

“Ah!”

You quickly covered your mouth, watching his silent reaction with dread. Soon, the Lancer’s grin grew. Within a second, your hand was wrenched free from your lips. Your cries swallowed by the Lancer who relished in biting your bottom lip and sucking the air out of your lungs through heated kisses. More and more, he was as greedy as a ravenous, starving dog. Until you were nothing but a breathless mess beneath him.

“Heh, you’re really cute,” the Lancer chuckled, placing a quick kiss on your swollen lips. “Keep this up and I might take you here and now.”

At you flustered thrashing, he embraced you and laughed. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding. Come on, Master, I’m not that bad of a guy.”

Pushing himself off the bed, the Lancer easily lifted you into his arms.

“Come on, let’s take a bath. I brought your favourite takeaway for dinner,” he went on in a carefree manner, leaving towards the direction of your bathroom. “After that, we can do whatever we want, Master. And if you’re not in the mood to sleep…”

He brushed his nose against yours, gazing straight into your eyes suggestively.

“…I’m sure we can think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment.


End file.
